The invention relates to a drawing press, which serves to produce molded sheet metal parts, such as auto body parts, for example.
Double-acting presses are known for deep-drawing sheet metal parts. In the case of such presses, a sheet metal holding ring is arranged so as to be capable of being moved relative to a drawing punch. The sheet metal holding ring bears on the circuit board, which is to be deformed, and exerts a holding force of clamping force, while the drawing punch subsequently deforms the circuit board in cooperation with a mold. Such a press is known from DE 24 19 389, for example. Provision is made therein for a hydraulic drawing press, in the case of which a drawing punch as well as a sheet metal holding ring 12 are provided on a ram, which can be moved in working direction. In response to the downwards movement of the ram, the sheet metal holding ring thus initially impacts the circuit board and a deformation of the circuit board by means of the drawing punch takes place only in response to a continued downwards movement.
A double-acting molding machine comprising an inner ram and an outer ram is further known from DE 199 43 441 A1. An eccentric drive encompasses an eccentric shaft, which is connected to the outer ram via connecting rods. A toggle joint drive having two joint levers connects the inner ram to the eccentric shaft via a further lever.